


The Lonely Prince

by Modern_Mizzie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi chose Kyouya and Tamaki just couldn't handle it. </p><p>He had organised a trip to the country, to stay in a cottage. <br/>You're a local town girl, that Tamaki falls head over heels for. <br/>It starts raining and Tamaki spends the night with you.<br/>--<br/>Set after Tamaki Graduates, but the host club go with him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Prince

**Author's Note:**

> From my Wattpad

~BOOM~ 

The thunder was rumbling outside, with flashes of lightning illuminating the black sky. You had rescued a beautiful blonde, just after it had hit. He was currently sitting on your bed, towelling his hair dry. 

You had your back to him, to avoid staring. You knew that he was rich, whilst you were just a working class girl, that taught music. You couldn't even afford a house, so you lived above the shop that you worked in. 

The tall blonde suddenly walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders.   
"Why do you look a way? Does it embarrass you to see me naked?"  
He was so calm and collected, whilst you were simply trying to be kind and gracious. You didn't want to intrude. It wasn't as if you hadn't seen a naked man before. You had volunteered in a nursing home, after all. 

"I didn't want to intrude."  
You were blushing ever so slightly. He was completely naked and pressed up against you.   
"Tamaki....."   
You could feel his hard cock pressing into the small of your back, which caused to you to let out a squeak. 

"Yes, |Y/N|?"   
He sounded so innocent, as if he didn't know what was making you feel so awkward.  
"Does my body embarrass you?"  
He asked, watching your reactions. 

"I.... Tamaki..... Y-you're......?"   
You couldn't even finish your sentence, without squeaking and covering your face.

Tamaki was suddenly in front of you, his soft hands cupping your cheeks.   
"Its because of you, |Y/N|."  
With that said, he leant in and kissed you passionately. 

Tamaki's hands moved from your cheeks, to your shoulders, to your waist, to finally land on your arse. He squeezed those perfectly round cheeks, before pulling you close to him. 

You couldn't stifle the moan that escaped, as you kissed him back. He was so hot and he was touching you up. 

As he kissed you, Tamaki undressed you. It was as if you had blinked and suddenly you were naked and on your back, on the bed. You looked up at Tamaki, your cheeks bright red.   
"T-Tamaki?" 

Tamaki simply put a finger to your lips, as he stared at your breasts. They were plump and perky, which made him smile. He leant down and took your right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it until it hardened, before moving onto the left. 

You were already moaning and writhing beneath him. It felt so good and you never wanted it to end. 

A loud whimper escaped your lips, as he pulled away with a small ~Pop~ sound. 

"Mmm, |Y/N|, those sounds are beautiful."  
Tamaki said, before his kissed down your chest and stomach, stopping just above your dripping wet pussy. He blew a puff of cool air onto it, enjoying watching you squirm beneath him.   
"So beautiful."  
He mumbled, before he finally leant in and gave a small lick straight to the sensitive nub buried beneath your folds. 

Your head hit the mattress and you saw stars. God, it felt so good. 

You couldn't stop the stream of moans that erupted from your mouth. You wanted him so bad and he was making you feel oh so good. 

"Tamaki, please....."  
You were begging already, which was music to his ears. 

"With pleasure, my lady."  
Tamaki purred in your ear, before he lined up his rock hard cock with your dripping pussy and sheathed himself inside you, in one thrust. 

"Oh, fuck...."   
You moaned out, digging your long nails into his shoulders roughly. 

"As you wish."  
He hissed into your ear, before he started to roughly thrust into you. You couldn't believe how unbelievably good it felt, with him being so rough.

You knew that there would be bruises and marks later on, but you just didn't care. Instead, you were pushing your hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

You could feel an orgasm about to happen and you moaned loudly.   
"Tamaki, I'm.... I'm gonna...."  
You didn't even get to finish your sentence, before you came around him, clenching down on him.   
"Tamaki!"  
You screamed his name as you came. 

"Fuck, |Y/N|!"  
Tamaki screamed, as he came inside you. After he had finished coming, Tamaki collapsed on top of you and smiled.   
"Mmmm."

He soon rolled over and pulled you into a hug, the covers suddenly over you. You couldn't help but smile, as you fell asleep in his arms. 

Maybe the rich and poor COULD get along.


End file.
